


mornings with him.

by sunnypop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, but fluffy, he becomes grumpy after leaving bed, levi is softie, only with his love tho, pretty short lol, reader isnt a specified gender yay!, thats all - Freeform, uhhh, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnypop/pseuds/sunnypop
Summary: mornings with him were always the highlight of your day. the sun seeping through the curtains, onto your messy blankets. birds chirping peacefully outside of your window, creating a gentle vibe.im bad at summaries, im sorry.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	mornings with him.

mornings with him were always the highlight of your day. the sun seeping through the curtains, onto your messy blankets. birds chirping peacefully outside of your window, creating a gentle vibe. you held the man of your life in your arms, your fingers gently brushing through the strands of his dark, black hair.

you knew these moments would never last as long as you would hope for. remembering this thought, you pressed a kiss on top of the male’s head. he shuffled, letting out a quiet groan, resting his head against your chest. 

you smiled. “good morning, love.” you pecked his head once again, as his grip around you tightened.

he let out a soft sigh, before glancing up at you. his grey tired eyes locked with your own soft y/e/c eyes. levi was not one for mornings. whenever he had the chance, he would sleep in your arms, where he knew he would be safe from the nightmares he lived through.

“g'morning.” he mumbled back to you, as he shoved his head back into your chest. you chuckled gently.

“levi, i have to get ready. you have to get ready. we have work today.” you sighed, wanting to be in this moment forever. you shuffled out of his arms, retreating your own arms away from the man. he groaned as you sat up from the bed, stretching.

you glanced back, “c’mon, love. we can’t afford to be late.” 

these were the moments you loved in your miserable life. the ones with the man you love, and forever will love. late nights were second best. but the mornings, with sunlight peeking through against his face, you could see every beautiful detail about him.

you wished for more. for longer moments. you stood, as you prepared for your long day of paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this is my very first post on here, after finally figuring out how to work this site. leave a comment or a kudos please! i appreciate it.


End file.
